


Día libre.

by ElChetitoDeKaijou



Category: Litchi Hikari Club | Lychee Light Club
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElChetitoDeKaijou/pseuds/ElChetitoDeKaijou
Summary: Sólo importaba lo que su boca podía hacerle sentir, no las palabras que salían de allí.





	

El sol intentaba colarse por entremedio de las nubes grisáceas que cubrían el cielo y la ciudad, junto con el juicio de los que allí vivían. Una sensación de calor se alojó en el cuerpo de los residentes, enterándose de la llegada del verano, planeando con el desgano del trabajador cansado las miserables vacaciones que pasarían sin poder llegar más lejos que la playa local, algo muy distante de la definición de belleza que sólo podrían imaginar, más no admirar con sus propios ojos. La mayoría no lograría salir de ese pozo infernal nunca en su vida, y sus años transcurrirían grises, de la misma tonalidad en que terminarían sus pulmones, teñidos sus sueños del amarillo avejentado que actualmente pintaba las escleróticas de sus ojos.

El sol, gentil, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar a las personas de Keikou; iluminar un poco sus realidades, regalarles esperanza… Pero sólo unos pocos rayos lograban traspasar la gruesa capa renegrida de humo, logrando únicamente levantar la humedad del suelo, consiguiendo el efecto contrario al deseado, más bien asfixiando a la gente que no tenía mucho con qué refrescarse ante días como ese.

 

Descansar no estaba permitido, no era necesario para jóvenes con una misión como la que ellos tenían. Los niños del “Club Hikari” no necesitaban del sol, ellos mismos eran la luz de la ciudad, de la tierra, el último rayo de esperanza restante. Sin embargo, pese a las órdenes e ideales del Emperador, había alguien que no escuchaba y frente a una risita tan electrizante como estresante, no sólo lo desafiaba, sino que lograba hacerlo cambiar de parecer con sólo pronunciar su nombre suavemente cerca de su oído.  
No pasaría otro día sentado en su trono jugando al ajedrez ni supervisando el obrar de sus aliados, ese día terminó siendo uno libre para todos los miembros del club. Las sonrisas, impropias, contrarias a la expresión de concentración y alerta que solían mantener, se hicieron presentes y los abrazos entre los “miembros originales” del grupo no se hicieron esperar por mucho; sólo hasta creerse exentos de las miradas, a unas calles, cuando Tamiya tomó por sorpresa a Kaneda y Dafu, saltándoles encima, casi al punto de hacerles chocar las cabezas. Las risotadas y riñas hacia Tamiya no se hicieron esperar, comenzando así los tres una carrera hacia la residencia más cercana.  
Una escena encantadora, logrando que Nico frunciera el ceño y pensara en delatarlos ante su señor, Zera, hasta que Tamiya a los gritos comenzó a llamarlo, aún cuando los demás se oponían a que su presencia formara parte del grupito privado que llamaban amistad, el anteriormente llamado “líder” recibió a Nico con señas y una sonrisa, a pesar de que el mal humor no parecía desaparecer del Eins, quien ya se había desacostumbrado al afecto demostrado por ellos, siendo esa clase de relaciones inexcusables y prohibidas dentro del Club Hikari, perdonándolas esa vez únicamente porque era un día sin actividades, un día donde las estrictas reglas del club no aplicaban, no existían. Nico agachó la cabeza, pareciendo sombrío y distante, escondiendo una leve sonrisa que los demás ignoraron mientras seguían su camino adelantándose un poco, dejándolo atrás… como siempre.

 

Los planes de Zera y su mascota eran diferentes para ese día. Tras lograr convencerlo, Jaibo lo arrastró a la playa con el pretexto de que hacía calor y que, después de ellos mismos, ese sitio era lo más hermoso que la ciudad ofrecía.

Su tic verbal parecía más presente de lo habitual, soltando su risa una y otra vez mientras que, sosteniéndolo de la mano, acercaba a Zera al agua.

Zera no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro para luego sonreírle, una indescifrable sonrisa que se contagió a los labios de su acompañante, quien no tardó ni un minuto en comenzar a desvestirse. Su excusa tenía más sentido que en otras ocasiones, engañando por un momento a Zera de que no era una excusa sino la realidad, haciéndole creer que iba a meterse al agua, tal y como habían planeado.  
Sin embargo, al quedarse solamente con la ropa interior puesta, estando el resto de su vestimenta arrojada desordenadamente a su alrededor, jaló a Zera una vez más, esta vez a su lugar, frente a él, obligándolo a quedar separados sólo por escasos centímetros. Los ojos de Jaibo se encontraron con los de quien consideraba su pareja, relamiéndose los labios, dispuesto a avanzar más y comenzar con la tarea de quitarle la ropa a él también… pero Zera inmediatamente dio un paso hacia atrás y acomodó sus gafas, ganándose la reprobación de Jaibo.

   
_—_ _No dije que iba a meterme al agua, ¿o sí?_

  
Al notar que Zera no planeaba cambiar de postura, no le quedó más opción que resignarse. Al parecer, no podría ocultarse en las oscuras aguas para poder hacer lo que antes no tuvo oportunidad. No podría rozar la suave y fría piel de su dueño al acorralarlo, ante amenazas de que tragaría sólo agua de mar si no perdía todo temor de ir más lejos.

El que arruinara sus planes no le gustó en absoluto, y comenzó a ponerse la ropa de mala gana. Zera, con cuidado e ignorando las miradas que Jaibo le dedicaba, preparó en el suelo lo que sería su lugar de merienda. Con comida que él mismo se vio obligado a preparar luego de recibir la propuesta que aprobó, y bebidas que luego de experimentar consiguió saborizar apropiadamente.  
Una tela les hacía compañía para que no tocaran el caliente material que yacía debajo de ellos, evitándoles también el ensuciarse o estar en contacto directo con el descuidado suelo. Ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento y, luego de comer las cosas sin siquiera una palabra por parte de Jaibo, cosa que tenía un poco preocupado al contrario, se dedicaron a observar el mar, simplemente contemplarlo sin soltar más que sus calmadas respiraciones.

 

 _—_ _Zera… Zerachin…_

  
Un tono juguetón con dejes de canción llegó a sus oídos, llamando su atención, dejando de lado el paisaje para admirar la belleza más cercana a sus ojos, la que ya había sido capaz de tocar y conquistar.  
_—_ _¿Sucede algo, Jaibo?_  
Aún cuando se dirigía a él bajo el apodo “gelatina”, se sentía cómodo. Sus sentidos estaban demasiado acostumbrados a la voz que lo acompañaba, tanto que cada palabra que emitía parecía ser la melodía producida por un autodidacta talentoso.

  
_— Zera…_  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, o siquiera una, se recostó sobre las piernas de él, dirigiéndole una mirada a través de los cabellos que, con la brisa que les llegó, terminaron en su cara.  
Con cuidado, Zera los removió y se negó a quitar su mano de la tersa piel que ahora tocaba.  
_— Zera, ¿tú me amas?_  
La pregunta hizo que el contrario parpadeara y que, una vez más, se acomodara las gafas con su mano libre, dispuesto a explicarle el por qué no podía siquiera considerar la idea de sentir tal cosa por él, o por alguien más.  
Jaibo notó su cambio; parecía estar a punto de dar un sermón con esas palabras complicadas que él no entendía, a las que ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Por eso, continuó con su interrogatorio sin intención de dejarlo hablar.  
_— ¿Me seguirás considerando hermoso cuando muchos años hayan pasado?_  
Un deje de dolor se fue con sus palabras, cosa que su amante no notó, o que ignoró a propósito.

  
_— Por supuesto._ – Fue su rápida respuesta. — _Tú gozarás no sólo de la juventud, sino de la belleza eterna. No hay manera de que no pueda considerarte hermoso._ – Decretó, entregándole lo más cercano a una muestra de cariño que recibiría. Una sonrisa y una caricia tan lenta como confusa.

  
_— ¿Aún si envejezco?_  
  


_— No permitiré que eso suceda._ – Se defendió. _— ¿Cuál es el punto del club Hikari si no puedo detener algo tan desagradable e innecesario como lo es la pubertad y, consecuentemente, la adultez?_ – Seguro de sí mismo, le dedicó una mirada dura por atreverse a dudar de su misión auto-impuesta.  
Jaibo no parecía estar de sus mejor ánimo ese día. Sólo por eso, tal vez, fue que luego de un suspiro, le dio una explicación más detallada al respecto. _— Jaibo, tú eres la representación de la belleza joven. Si no fueras capaz de continuar siéndolo, ¿cuál sería tu propósito dentro del club?_ – con movimientos delicados, recorrió el contorno del rostro de su acompañante, disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel, la falta de vello corporal, la delicadeza y el encantador color. _— Pero si yo no fuera capaz de impedir que eso suceda, ¿qué sentido tendrá seguir dentro de él?_  
Por primera vez, Zera tomó la iniciativa. Dejando la delicadeza para el último momento, se acercó hasta el rostro ajeno, aún estando en una posición incómoda, esperando el reaccionar rápido de quien tenía enfrente. Sus labios respiraban sobre los impropios, en un intento por frenarse y no llegar más lejos, pero Jaibo no podía contenerse, no teniéndolo tan cerca. Sus labios, luego de un suave roce, se unieron mientras los párpados cerrados de ambos parecían cubrir toda posible evidencia.

La unión no duró más que unos segundos, los suficientes para hacer entrar en calor a uno de ellos.

  
Zera, acostumbrado a tener un guante en la mano, intentó limpiarse cualquier resto de verdad de los labios, quedando éstos impregnados en su mano, mientras Jaibo tomaba asiento a su lado, con una sonrisa renovada.

 

 _— ¿Eso te sirve como respuesta, Jaibo?_  
Su mirada, queriendo mostrarse altanera luego de robarle el aliento a su pareja, no surgió efecto alguno en él. Sólo logró que su sonrisa traviesa se ensanchara y que se acercara peligrosamente, con la actitud de un felino, a él.

  
_— Sí, Zera. A excepción de la última parte, repítemela._ – Demandó, ganándose una sonrisa divertida por parte del contrario, quien no podía creer la falta de vergüenza de quien lo miraba hambriento de algo más que comida.

  
_— Lo siento, Jaibo. No me gusta repetir mis palabras. La próxima vez, pon más atención durante la explicación._


End file.
